A general object of the present disclosure is to provide an economical compact-style child-resistant package for containing tablets or the like.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A child-resistant package in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a rectangular tray having a pair of sidewalls, a pair of laterally opposed spring arms extending from the sidewalls, a finger tab on each spring arm and a locking lug adjacent to each finger tab. A rectangular shell has an open front end, a pair of sidewalls, a slot extending longitudinally along each of the sidewalls and terminating short of the open front end of the shell, and a locking pocket extending from each slot at a position spaced from the open end of the shell. The tray is slidably received in the shell with the spring arms interiorly adjacent to the shell sidewalls and the finger tabs slidably received in the slots. The locking lugs on the finger tabs are resiliently receivable in the locking pockets on the shell sidewall in the closed position of the tray within the shell. The finger tabs may be pushed toward each other against resiliency of the spring arms to release the locking lugs from the locking pockets, and then slid forwardly along the slots until the finger tabs engage the ends of the slots adjacent to the open end of the shell to retain the tray within the shell in an open position of the tray extending from the open end of the shell. The tray preferably includes an integrally hinged lid that is closed when the tray is disposed within the shell. The lid and the tray preferably include endless walls that seal the package in the closed position of the lid.